Straitjacket
by Rebecca Kalista
Summary: A straitjacket? Are you out of your mind? Here, put it on! Contains bondage.
1. Straitjacket

Sometimes, when the knots were a little too tight for her to escape, Sabrina wondered. Was Blue's taste in bondage really acquired during their confrontation with Lorelei, when their arms were momentarily bound together by two heavy ice manacles? She somehow had the feeling the young girl wasn't as much of a newbie as she pretended to be with ropes.

Well, anyway, what mattered for now was that she was stuck. A situation Sabrina wasn't used to yet, but that would probably happen again in the near future. She squirmed against her bonds. Both her arms and her legs were held behind her back by a diabolic web of ropes. As a final touch, and probably to silence her for now, Blue had added a wooden bite-gag.

Sabrina had known from the beginning that letting Blue tie her up would ultimately lead to her finding out about her inability to manipulate silk with her psychic powers.

Now that all of Blue's ropes were made out of this soft, impossible to grasp material, Sabrina was exactly as helpless as anybody else when struggling against her bonds. And considering how good Blue was getting at tying her up, Sabrina would probably have to wait for her return before being able to stand up again.

She'd said she would be back in one or two hours, with a surprise. Sabrina couldn't wait.

"So, think you can get out of this one?"

Blue playfully sighed in answer to Sabrina's question. Unlike her, she didn't have any special powers when it came to manipulating objects, and even her training was of little use against the purple straitjacket she now arbored. Curse Josh. Why didn't he sell silk straitjackets? Because of him, Blue had ended up in the mess she'd prepared for Sabrina… And the psychic didn't look like she was going to let her go anytime soon. The fact that the contraption's key was now hanging at Sabrina's neck wasn't exactly a good omen.

"You were supposed to be the one wearing it…"

"Well, replied an amused Sabrina, perhaps I'll wear it later. Good thing we're about the same size..."

She kissed Blue, out of the blue, before slowly licking her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't gag you. I wouldn't want to lose access to these pretty lips of yours."

Blue blushed at the reminder of her earlier gagging of Sabrina. The psychic tugged on her leash, softly. The blue-eyed girl was already thinking of her revenge, but for now, she'd have to play along. She obediently followed Sabrina's lead, to the master bedroom. Perhaps this evening wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Breakfast

In the end, Sabrina did keep her promise. Even though she'd spent the night locked up in _her_ purple straitjacket (as Sabrina had insisted they call it), with her leash restraining her to the bed, Blue wasn't physically gagged. Actually, she'd been awakened by a gentle, amorous peck from her girlfriend, and it hadn't felt bad at all.

She'd then remembered of what had happened just before she's fallen asleep, and blushed a little after confirming what she already knew to be true. Sabrina was amused and she made no efforts to hide it from her victim.

Perhaps Blue shouldn't have tugged on Sabrina's nerves that much yesterday. Insisting on being released from the straitjacket even though the psychic had made it clear that it wouldn't budge for at least forty-eight hours, except for her natural needs, certainly hadn't earned Blue any good points.

She'd been quite surprised at first, when she'd realized her voice had seemingly been muted. Then Sabrina had explained her that her psychic abilities allowed her to make people forget how to walk or, in Blue's case, how to talk.

"You weren't supposed to find out about these powers that soon, but I want to catch some sleep, and you're making quite a lot of noise."

Blue had felt an embarrassed smile form on her face at that time. She had to admit she absolutely hadn't seen that one coming. Although she felt this sudden mutism would take a while to get used to, she knew that her helplessness wasn't a problem _de facto_. She trusted Sabrina enough to let her have that kind of power over her.

The breakfast was painfully slow. Having her arms restrained meant that Blue had to patiently wait as Sabrina cut her four bread slices. She then picked a blueberry jam pot and started to spread it on the bread slices. Once she was done, she finally broke the silence.

"You're only allowed to take small bites. Cheat and you'll face _severe_ consequences."

The way she'd said the word severe made Blue chuckle. Sabrina only emphasized this kind of word when she wasn't serious - a real threat would have been announced in a monotone voice.

Actually, the brunette would probably have been willing to face these _horrible_ punishments Sabrina was telling her about, had she not been unable to talk at the time. She'd have to behave for now - she really enjoyed complaining about _her_ straitjacket.

"Say 'aaah'…" said a grinning Sabrina while holding the toast in front of her mouth.

She then added a discrete "well, try your best anyway" at Blue's failed attempt, and let her take a small bite before petting her on the forehead like a Pokémon.

Twenty minutes later, they were finally done. Sabrina let Blue go to the bathroom, telling her to make sure she wouldn't need it for the remainder of the morning. The mute girl took that chance to probe her neck in front of the mirror, enjoying her short-lived freedom to try and understand the way Sabrina had locked her voice away. She didn't feel any different, she simply couldn't produce a single sound with her breath.

Once outside of the bathroom, Blue felt _her_ straitjacket snap back into place. Sabrina's psychic powers were unfairly effective at putting it on and off her body, there was no escape from her emprise. Once the sleeves were locked in her back once again, the psychic locked the contraption's neckline with the small, pink key it had come with, and put it back at her neck.

"So, what should we do, today?"

A long silence answered her. Blue couldn't wait for the moment when she'd get her _revenge_, as Sabrina would have put it. She'd just have to play along… a little longer.


End file.
